specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff Riggs
is part of the CIA team Grey Fox alongside Rick Gould, Brian Castavin, and Thomas Daniels. They were sent into Dubai to discover what happened there after the sandstorm crisis. When you go to rescue him, he tells you about a plan to steal water from the 33rd, but once the plan goes wrong he purposefully crashes the trucks. Martin Walker will take his .44 Magnum off the ground and the player has the option of either killing him or allowing him to burn to death when the wrecked truck's burning fuel engulfs him. Riggs wanted to destroy the water supply from the Aquatic Colosseum to kill off the population of Dubai in order to cover up the actions of John Konrad and the 33rd to avoid an unwinnable war between the Middle East and the United States. Whether or not this hypothetical scenario was merely a delusion of Riggs' is unclear. Along with Gould, he is one of the figures seen in Walker's hallucination after the helicopter crash, taunting him as he tries to justify his actions. In the last chapter of the story, he is seen in the flashback accounting Walker's journey through Dubai. Gallery Riggs talking to Walker.jpg|Riggs talking to Walker. SOTL - Screenshots General (8).png Man of Action, Man of Patience.jpg|Riggs death. Riggs_CIA.png Trivia *Since the Middle East has no blue-water navies and most governments depend on the West for logistical support, it is unclear how seriously Riggs' claims should be taken; it could be read as indicative of paranoia and/or the same sort of delusional self-justification that Walker himself uses, possibly even more so than Walker himself. **With the interpretation of him using delusional self-justification, Riggs could be seen as a much darker foil to Walker. Both men have noble intentions (Walker wants to save the civilian survivors of Dubai while Riggs wants prevent a war between the United States and the Middle East), but they are both delusional about the validity of their goals, and the methods they use only end up worsening the situation. However, Walker (at least, initially and also depending on the actions of the player) genuinely wants to help the refugees and at the end of the story, comes to realize (or also depending on interpretation, acknowledge) how his actions and behavior have worsened the situation, where Riggs shows absolutely no regard for the lives of the refugees and is willing to condemn everyone in Dubai to an agonizing death by dehydration in order to preserve peace between the US and the Middle East. Riggs' insanity can be seen as a mirror to Walker's own mental deterioration and can perhaps be interpreted as a warning for Walker and the player. *He seems to be the oldest of all the members due to his graying facial hair. And in Chapter 10, after brutally killing a 33rd Soldier that surprises him, he will say he is 53 years old. *It can be seen on Konrad's Psyche Profile, of which Riggs in the author, that it is sign "Francis Joy Riggs", possibly indicating that he is lying about his first name, or that it was changed late into development. Category:Spec Ops: The Line Category:Spec Ops: The Line characters Category:CIA Category:Friendlies in Spec Ops: The Line